zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/SRD:Wounds
Wounds and Locations Any time you are injured, you take a "Wound". Said wound acts as a penalty to various rolls and skill depending on where it is vaguely located. *'Head:' Full Penalty to Precision and Perception. If either or both are negative, half the negative amount is counted against accuracy, and half is applied against anything else you try to do. **Example: You have 0 Precision and Perception and take a Large -20 head wound. You now have -20 Perception, +6 Lethal to ranged attacks, and -10 to everything and -30 total to the accuracy of your ranged attacks. *'Body:' This acts as a full penalty to anything you try to do. **'Fatigue:' Typically incurred when a character's stamina is in the negative due to training or ability costs. Same effect as a body wound. **'Mental:' Effects that occur due to failing mental resist checks against certain effects. Same effect as a body wound. Cannot be resisted by Endurance. **'Mana Drain:' Typically incurred when a character's mana is in the negative due to training or ability costs. Same effect as a body wound. *'Left or Right Arm/Hand:' Full Penalty to one handed objects used. Half Penalty if the off hand when using tools/two handed objects. *'Left or Right Leg/Foot:' Full Penalty to Agility and Athletics checks, or other checks that require careful foot work. Taking Wounds Three things determine the severity of a wound: the size of the inflicting weapon, the degree of which the attack beats the defense relative to the weapon's lethality rating, and whether or not the attack was a called shot. *'Light weapons/Unarmed attacks:' -5 Wound *'Medium weapons/Magic/AoE Attacks:' -10 Wound *'Large weapons/Focused AoE Attacks:' -15 Wound *'Huge weapons and larger:' -20 Wound *'Magic Channeled Attacks:' Base Wound, -5 Standard Attacks *'0:' Defender is disarmed, if defender has no weapon and attacker is melee, attacker is disarmed. If Both are unarmed, A grapple is initiated in favor of the attacker. *'1-14:' A random Limb is hit at Base Wound, -5 Non Lethally *'15:' Head is hit at Base Wound, -5 Non Lethally *'16-30:' Body is hit Non Lethally *'31-50:' Body is hit *'51-100:' Body is hit in a semi-vital place, Base Wound, -5 *'101+:' Body is hit in a very vital place, Almost always results in Shock. Base Wound, -10 *Every 50 over 100, Base Wound, -5 *Lth+(LR-LP/2): Wound inflicts an "Injury" *Lth+LR-LP (Min 30): Wound inflicts a "Mortal Wound"; Base Wound, -5 Called Shots Note: Called shots are only focused towards individual limbs. Accuracy is decreased by 10 and Lethality raised by 20. *'0:' Defender is disarmed, if defender has no weapon and attacker is melee, attacker is disarmed. If Both are unarmed, A grapple is initiated in favor of the attacker. *'1-9:' A random limb is hit Non Lethally, Body is hit *'10:' Head is hit Non Lethally *'11-20:' Body is hit at Base Wound, +5 Non Lethally (Min -5 Wound) *'21-30:' Body is hit Non Lethally *'31-50:' Called Limb is hit at Base wound, -5 *'51-100:' Called Limb is hit at Base wound, -10 *'101+:' Called Limb is hit at Base wound, -15 *Every 50 over 100, Base Wound, -5 *Lth+(LR-LP/2): Wound inflicts an "Injury" *Lth+LR-LP (Min 30): Wound Induces Shock and Inflicts half a "Mortal Wound", Base Wound, -5 Wound Severity Particularly severe wounds will have much longer lasting effects, and may take days or weeks to heal depending on their severity. The following severities of wounds have additional effects: Bleeding (-15 or worse) When a character sustains a wound of -15 or worse, it is considered a 'bleeding' wound, symbolizing an open wound. For -15 body wounds, 5 points of the wound is automatically considered a Blood Loss penalty; this does not apply for -15 limb wounds. Every ten rounds (in combat) or one hour (out of combat) that passes, a -5 blood loss wound is incurred. Without treatment, wounds stop bleeding after 20 rounds or an hour has passed. Broken (-25 or worse) When a character sustains a wound of -25 or worse, it is considered a 'broken' wound, symbolizing a broken bone or similar damage. Broken wounds heal at a rate of 1 point of damage per day, rather than one rank on the damage scale, until they are fully healed. Maimed (-35 or worse) When a character sustains a wound of -35 or worse, it is considered a 'maimed' wound, symbolizing lasting debilitating damage. The character is considered to have the same effects of a Broken wound; in addition, two skills relevant to the injured location (at GM discretion) are permanently lowered by -5. Damaged (-45 or worse) When a character sustains a wound of -45 or worse, it is considered a 'damaged' wound, symbolizing serious damage. The character is considered to have the same effects of a Maimed wound; in addition, the character takes a flaw as directed by a GM, and one of their skills drops lowered further by -5 (-10 total). Mangled (-55 or worse) When a character sustains a wound of -55 or worse, it is considered a 'mangled' wound. The character is considered to have the same effects of a Damaged wound; in addition, the character incurs a -25 Blood Loss penalty immediately, and loses a limb fully and entirely, which cannot be recovered or reconnected. Additional Injuries A wound that gains an injury has additional effects beyond the standard penalty, usually effecting how it can be treated beyond simple First Aid or Battle Medicine. The Injury is random depending partly on the type of damage done. *'Heavy Bleeding:' The wound adds -5 Blood loss every 4 rounds or 15 Minutes out of combat until a DC 70 First aid check is done to halt the bleeding. A wound stops bleeding on it's own after it's increased your blood loss penalty as high as the original wound's penalty *'Laceration:' Simple First aid is 10 less effective, Magic is 5 less effective, only careful surgery can be done to stitch up this wound *'Cracked:' Treat the wound as if it was a broken wound if it is not already, if it is already broken, convert an additional 5 penalty in to automatic blood loss due to internal bleeding. *'Internal Trauma:' First aid and Magic heal 5 are 5 less effective to limited ability to work on the wound. *'Organ Shock:' Damage causes an Organ to enter shock and shut down, Medication or careful medical aid will be needed to prevent lasting effects on the body until the wound is healed. *'Out of Socket:' The limb can not be used until a round is spent setting back the joint controlling it. Handling Wounds Similar wound penalties accumulated from different wounds, fatigue, and mana drain all stack. Those respective individual penalties can resisted by up to the full amount of the Endurance skill before they are actually taken into effect. For example, a character with -10 Body, -15 Left Leg and -10 Fatigue can expect a -35 penalty to defense/athletic checks, and a -20 penalty to all other actions. A character with +20 Endurance can resist the penalties to see a -15 defense penalty and net -0 penalty to all other actions. Any time damage is taken to a body part that is not broken or worse, add the damage to the original wound after checking severity rules. Taking -10 to your right arm three times in succession won't cause much heavy bleeding or any broken bones, however it will still leave it nearly useless from pain and damage regardless. Broken bones or worse are kept as additional separate wounds. For example: a character takes two -10 Body, one -5 Head, one -5 Left Leg, and -5 Body, one Blood Loss, one -10 and -25 Left Leg wounds. After the battle, the total wound count would be: -25 Body, -5 Head, -15 Left Leg & -25 Broken Left Leg. You should try to get to treating your wounds as soon as possible; leaving them open leaves you at risk to bleeding and prevents medical from being nearly as effective as they could be if they have to treat multiple wounds in a single area rather then each one as they happen. Massive Damage Sometimes a character gets hit really hard; sometimes they just take too much trauma overall. Either way, sooner or later their body is going fail on them. No matter how tough one is, they should be careful not to get hurt at all when possible. Mortal Wounds When an attack beats a character's defense by a difference of the weapon's lethality rating (LR and LP being factored in), they will sustain a mortal wound, their body going into shock and passing out in the process. A Mortal wound takes 1d(4+2x)+X Days to recover, With X being how many Mortal wounds you have currently. Only a single Mortal wound will heal at a time, and the average character will die for good on their third Mortal wound. Don't push yourself too far! (1d4+1, 1d6+2, 1d8+3, etc) If inflicted with a mortal wound, the character is unconscious for at least an hour (in the case of partial mortal wounds, they are out for the respective fraction of time). Once the respective time has passed, the character may attempt a DC 100 Mental Resist check after every 3 rounds in combat or 15 minutes out of combat to regain consciousness, with one additional check allowed between periods if assistance is provided. Regardless, the current wounds, injuries and penalties still remain when the character awakens. This may result in you passing in and out of wakefulness multiple times. Shock and Infection You can also enter shock, or risk gaining an infection and becoming ill, by taking too many injuries in battle, based on the following amounts. *'50+:' For every 50 Total Injuries you have after a battle, roll 1 Endurance check DC 50, Failure means you may get an infection or become ill by the next day. If you get your wounds properly disinfected your DC is lowered to 30. *'70+Endurance:' After this much Trauma and pain, begin rolling DC 50 Endurance&Willpower checks after every round of combat or every strenuous action, if you fail, the shock from trauma causes you to black out. If you roll below 0, you take half a Mortal wound from pushing yourself too far. "Pulling your Punches" Sometimes, you really don't want to hurt the person, sometimes you are only trying to have a fair "Duel" or "Spar". If this is the case, you'll do your best to prevent lasting damage on your opponent... of course you're still gonna hurt them. All wounds are treated as 5 less severe in terms of secondary effects from severity, after the battle remember to reduce each wound by 5 before any further calculations. If any Mortal Wounds were inflicted in the battle, they are instead only half as strong. Be careful, even with these limitations, you may still find yourself with a cracked limb or knocked senseless for more then a few days! Missing Sleep When skipping sleep, roll Endurance+Willpower for every two hours skipped. The DC for doing so is DC50, with +10 for every two hours previously skipped, and -5 for every two hours previously slept, to a minimum of 50. The fatigue that you take, if you fail, is the difference between your result and the DC divided by 10 and rounded up. Category:System